


Conversations Between Brothers II

by TheSir



Series: Conversations Between Brothers [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSir/pseuds/TheSir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of conversations between brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations Between Brothers II

(work by [Artist](http://j-saw.deviantart.com/art/licking-300843549) ) 

“Must you be so stoic brother?”

“You prattle on and boast about every trivial detail after battles. Am I to respond to every notion that passes through your mind?”

“I merely wanted to hear your thoughts on fathers new ordinance.”

“My opinions on the issue of politics does not and never shall hold any permanence in the halls of Asgard. Therefore, I have no opinion on the subject."

“I do not care if your thoughts fall on deaf ears of the elders. My ears will listen.”

_(Loki spares a glance but remains silent as Thor embraces his hands)_

“Your silver tongue may have turned to lead but your eyes and brows tell me so much more.”

“Careful Thor, you’re almost sounding poetic.”


End file.
